


Ego Massivo

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Series: Gothic Verse [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: Cadê O Pay-pal?, Dropada Do Dah3, F/M, Gothic Culture, Henriel, Nude Photos, Pack de Pezinho
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Mais por ego do que por qualquer outro motivo, Henrietta passa a vender “packs de pezinho” na internet, a surpresa vem quando Michael descobre.*Esta fic foi postada originalmente em 07/2019, no site Spirit*
Relationships: Henrietta Biggle/Michael (South Park: Raisins)
Series: Gothic Verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1439329
Kudos: 4
Collections: Gothic Verse





	Ego Massivo

**Author's Note:**

> **Os personagens desta fanfic são totalmente criados por Trey e Matt, mas, estão escritos aqui por ClotsQueen... assim, todas as situações são péssimas imitações, esta história contém figuras de linguagem e poemas góticos desnecessários, uma garota orgulhosa de seu corpo e com uma autoestima da poha, também tem trevas e dor, enredo romântico nebuloso, e não deve ser lida por ninguém** 
> 
> Oieeee!!!
> 
> Esta fic foi feita por puro capricho (como tantas outras no meu portfólio), e ela surgiu porque Henriel era um casal sorteável no Dah3, mas admito que eles são bem complicados de escrever e ninguém queria arriscar... mas aqui estamos porque eu AMO OS GÓTICOS, e [DK-Alves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DK_Alves) queria muito uma fic deles... e, sendo sincera? Não consigo ver alguém querendo fic que já quero fazer! 😁
> 
> Me inspirei levemente na música “I Idolize You” da banda britânica de darkwave "Massive Ego" (eu sou dessas que ouve playlistas pra pegar o jeito na hora de escrever);
> 
> Gostei de escrever e apesar de toda a pesquisa (do universos dos packs de pezinho), foi super divertida!
> 
> GLOSSÁRIO: (Já vou deixar esse aqui caso alguém não saiba)
> 
> "Pack de pezinho" é um termo guarda-chuva pra todo o rolê de vender fotos íntimas em pacotes na internet (definição by [ Twecker ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twecker/profile) numa conversa no canal do desafio no "Go Cows");
> 
> Pra quem vai se arriscar,  
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Eu te idolatro

As sombras alongavam-se, e os pássaros calavam, no horizonte o sol despedia-se, e aos poucos o azul escurecia-se até tornar-se totalmente negro e assim cobria a Terra com sua frieza. Era a hora perfeita, quando a luz dava lugar para a verdadeira atração: A escuridão.

E também era quando Henrietta chegava em casa, depois do banho e abria sua caixa de mensagens para escolher quais eram os conformistas patéticos de hoje.

Henrietta cresceu como uma menina alheia ao padrão: Cabelos negros cacheados impossíveis de controlar; personalidade indelicada; desbocada; impaciência para o choro de suas coleguinhas desde que estava no Jardim da Infância...

Ela não era exatamente a pessoa mais sociável, e com a pré-adolescência se aproximando a genética fez valer sua indiferença também, Henrietta era uma garota acima do peso, rechaçada e apontada como qualquer coisa perto do desprezível pelos padrões das _Barbies Cheerleaders_.

Ela realmente não ligava e nunca gostaria de ser magra ou ter cabelo liso, porque o corpo era apenas um invólucro para sua personalidade apática.

Henrietta não veio ao mundo para se importar e está muito bem assim.

Ela tinha seus próprios amigos, que lhe eram leais até mesmo quando ela se perdia, e mesmo que a família dela fosse uma merda hipócrita, eles ainda estavam ao seu lado.

Mas, se havia algo com que Henrietta se importava, era em parecer qualquer coisa menos do que bem vestida. Ela queria ter orgulho de se olhar no espelho e gostar de sua roupa, ela era a vitrine de seu estilo de vida, de sua própria cultura.

E conforme os anos passaram cada vez menos ela achava uma roupa que gostasse, então aprendeu a costurar suas próprias peças, e com o tempo, uma ou outra garota perguntava onde ela comprava suas roupas.

Não que saísse respondendo para as adoradoras de K-POP, mas eventualmente ela cuspia um mal-humorado _“quem se importa?”_ , porque era apenas irritante.

Pete foi o primeiro a notar o potencial.

— Você deveria vender. — O amigo falou atirando a franja para trás em um dia desprezivelmente ensolarado.

Henrietta lançou um olhar entediado para o colega, seus olhos voltaram para a saia que ela alisava.

— Não estou interessada em me juntar a massa de manobra conformista. — Ela respondeu indiferente. — Isso é normativo e capitalista.

— Pete está certo. — Michael falou de repente, os dois mais novos olharam para ele, Henrietta parecia um pouco surpresa, mas Pete tinha uma ponta do lábio trêmulo em um sorriso arrogante quando tragou o cigarro e voltou os olhos para Michael, que continuou falando. — Exatamente por isso você deveria, Henry. Pense no dinheiro que pode ganhar.

_Ela não podia acreditar que Michael a estava incentivando a ser uma das engrenagens do capitalismo nojento._

— Na internet isso pode ser ainda mais lucrativo. — Pete continuou, estava decido a se provar correto. — As patricinhas vão adorar comprar um modelo exclusivo, vão se sentir a própria Taylor Swift.

Raven fez um aceno com a cabeça, deixando claro sua também aprovação para a ideia.

— Que mal tem tirar um pouco de dinheiro da massa de manobra? — Os olhos azuis de Raven, extremamente marcados com lápis preto, cintilaram. — Se tem algo que eu detesto são os burgueses egocêntricos.

O sinal ecoou apontando o final do horário de almoço e Michael juntou sua pasta de couro liso, pronto para o próximo período.

— Foi o que eu pensei. — Michael atirou um olhar oblíquo com olhos escuros e levemente puxados, Henrietta virou o rosto.

Michael sorrira minimamente para ela, com a mão esticada ele a ajudou a se levantar, ela sentiu o rosto aquecer, o garoto acabara de completar 18 anos e sairia da cidade em breve. Henrietta, Pete e Raven não tocavam no assunto, mas a iminente ausência do líder era sentida por cada um deles, e doía de um jeito _ruim_ pensar em ficar longe de Michael.

— Não sei, não estou interessada em costurar para mais alguém além de mim mesma.

E era uma absoluta verdade, costurar não era exatamente um prazer, mas ver as peças em seu corpo, _sim_.

Pete se ergueu, esmagando o cigarro na neve com a ponta da bota, com os olhos escuros ele a observou, Michael já andava na frente arrumando sua franja encaracolada.

— O dinheiro pode trazer seu interesse, quando ver sua conta engordando como um rebanho no pasto antes do abate.

Henrietta manteve sua posição por mais dois meses, mas aparentemente os looks da Ariana Grande não eram interessantes o bastante, pois mais e mais patricinhas surgiam do nada perguntando sobre uma ou outra peça dela.

Assim, o discurso da gótica logo caiu por terra quando quis comprar um vestido com uma armação de tule que não se pode dizer que era barato, e coincidentemente alguma _fangirl_ da Melanie Martinez se interessou em uma saia de pregas muita simples de se fazer.

Pete a encarou com sobrancelha erguida, e ela resolveu aceitar a encomenda, conformista ou não.

Não foi difícil, até porque Henrietta comprava muito material para ter em casa, e o tecido não seria um problema. Ela fez a saia e entregou no dia seguinte.

E outras pessoas pareceram interessadas, até mesmo as meninas mais novas, colegas de Firkle, que queriam um visual mais “punk descolado”, rapidamente Henrietta tinha alguns clientes que pagavam bem, e ela começou a _gostar_.

O fato de que ela, em pouco tempo, poderia comprar quantos vestidos de tule quisesse, era um determinante para que a garota continuasse com a atividade.

Era exatamente como Pete falara, Henrietta abriu uma conta no banco e agora as transferências eram todas feitas por lá e ela podia ver os números aumentando, tal qual a massa uniforme conformista e capitalista da sociedade.

Raven colaborava dando ideias de desenhos para as peças, aparentemente o único ali que tinha real sensibilidade, apesar de parecer o mais cínico de todos. Pete por outro lado, estava mais interessado na parte financeira, então calculava quanto deveria custar cada peça.

E Michael... dava todo seu apoio, dizendo que gostava de ver as patricinhas de South Park mudarem um pouco de foco capitalista ao abrirem mão das grifes, era como sua revolta pessoal dele mesmo contra as _Hot Topic_ da vida.

Henrietta o achava sombriamente feliz, e era uma emoção que ela sentia também.

O apoio e admiração de Michael era determinante, porque... Henrietta não podia ignorar a vontade egocêntrica de fazer algo para ser adorada por ele, uma vez que o gótico mais velho sempre se mostrava como um túmulo silencioso, incapaz de se importar com _quase_ nada.

Michael era como uma lápide, frio e belo, ainda em repouso.

E assim, o pequeno negócio lucrativo de Henrietta foi bom o bastante para ela, ao terminar o Ensino Médio, juntar o dinheiro suficiente para se manter na faculdade nos primeiros semestres.

Com o passar dos anos Henrietta continuou fazendo suas próprias roupas, e com a mudança para uma faculdade em Denver ela acabou perdendo suas clientes Patricinhas Caipiras, porque na faculdade as mulheres têm outras necessidades, como bancar a mensalidade e arcar com os custos de moradia.

Henrietta optara por seguir o mesmo caminho de seus amigos e estava cursando Literatura. No primeiro semestre se viu às voltas com compra de livros para suas disciplinas, dicionários e mais dicionários, e todo o material didático e de apoio.

O dinheiro enviado por seus pais não era suficiente para que ela tivesse o mesmo padrão de antes, ela viu sua poupança emagrecendo como qualquer modelo bulímica, e isso causava uma sensação de incerteza da qual ela não era adepta.

E, assim como a ideia de Pete, a solução apareceu de uma forma muito natural enquanto Henrietta fazia um trabalho em dupla com uma colega no dormitório da garota.

Quando a morena se levantou e alisou a saia, sua colega estava encarando as meias pretas, um momento antes de Henrietta calçar as botas.

— Você poderia fazer um bom dinheiro com os trouxas do _snapchat_ e afins. — A colega falou se aproximando para tocar o tule grosso da saia de Henrietta. — Clientes sempre me pedem indicações de amigas mais... como você.

Henrietta ficou em dúvida se essa era uma nova forma de flerte entre as lésbicas, e de que _tipo_ de clientes estavam falando, mas sua insolência tomou o lugar da dúvida.

— Eu sou plus size. — Henrietta corrigiu friamente. — E não vejo necessidade de alimentar a ganância e a fetichização.

A colega lançou um olhar avaliador, em seguida escreveu algo na parte de baixo do caderno, destacou e entregou a Henrietta.

— Tem razão, você é uma plus size. — Disse sorrindo. — Está muito acima de mim na cadeia alimentar dos _“packs de pezinho”_. Você encontraria pessoas dispostas a pagar por uma única foto o mesmo que me pagam por um pack mensal.

— E por que as pessoas não enriqueceram ainda? — Henrietta atirou, seus olhos azuis brilharam em sagacidade irônica.

— Pessoas como você poderiam fazer um bom dinheiro. — A garota colocou a unha bem feita sobre uma URL que deixara anotada no papel destacado do caderno. — Entre nesse site, faça uma conta de descubra por si, e se não quiser, basta excluir a conta, ou não postar nada.

Naquele dia ela não deu nem um décimo de sua atenção, mas levou uma semana para acabar o dinheiro e Henrietta se viu incapaz de ligar para os pais conformistas e pedir mais.

Assim, com se ouvisse a voz dos amigos na sua cabeça, _"Foda-se o conformismo puritano"_ , entrou no site, criou uma conta e imediatamente descobriu como a coisa toda funcionava. Alguns dias depois ela postou uma imagem como teste, não era nada demais e nem tinha uma luz boa, apenas a faixa entre os joelhos e a barra do vestido.

E ela recebeu _diversos_ seguidores e ofertas.

O que a trazia ao dia de hoje, oito meses vendendo as imagens na internet, e já sabia exatamente que tipo de _gado_ pertencia ao rebanho que engordava sua conta bancária dessa vez.

Ela se organizou para tirar a primeira foto do dia, era algo simples, apenas os pés vestindo uma meia-arrastão, depois ela faria as fotos cotidianas que eram sempre imagens de uma parte de seu corpo, nada muito sensual, muitas vezes eles queriam fotos de suas mãos e joelhos.

Henrietta não fazia _packs com extras sensuais_ , não mostrava o rosto e geralmente eram fotos da barra do vestido ou, especialmente, pés. Ela recebia diversos pedidos de fotos do colo, fotos com lingerie, ou coisas um pouco mais explícitas.

E solicitações como essas vinham acompanhadas de ofertas exorbitantes, com o valor que alguém se submetia a pagar por fotos exclusivas, Henrietta não teria que se preocupar com as contas pelo mês todo.

Mas não se sentiu interessada, nem pelo dinheiro, nem pelo ego.

Henrietta não se importava.

A noite chegou rapidamente quando ela notou que tinha um cliente para avaliar, era a parte chatinha onde precisava saber se o cliente era bom pagador e se não se envolvia em confusões com outros perfis, recentemente havia alguns usuários que pagavam, salvavam a foto e depois se declaravam _insatisfeitos_ , diziam que não estava _boa_... e se a menina não dava uma nova foto eles reportavam a conta no _pay pal_. Fazendo assim com que a garota perdesse dinheiro e disposição.

Aparentemente o cliente novo era realmente um iniciante, ela checou o pagamento adiantado e assim enviou duas fotos que já tinha nos arquivos: Os clientes novos não pagaram pela exclusividade afinal.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Michael teve uma infância conturbada e rapidamente percebeu que não se encaixava na massa esperançosa da nação, ele não poderia se importar com a sede de felicidade dos consumidores de filmes da Disney.

Desta forma descobriu que gostava de contemplar o indizível, porque a vida era feita de teoria e prática, e ele não tinha interesse nem vigor para provar suas próprias subjeções.

A vida de Michael se resumiu em acordar pela manhã sem entender porque estava ali, e deitar-se à noite ainda sem uma resposta, apenas sabendo que um dia morreria.

Num dia árido de neve como todos os outros ele tropeçou em uma menina apática sentada na calçada da escola, ela vestia-se toda de preto, a flor mais doce brotada de uma sepultura branca, um sopro de capricho no meio do nada.

Presumindo que ele a observava, ela voltou seus olhos azuis e falou:

— A liberdade começou no dia em que a primeira ovelha se afastou do rebanho.

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar indiferente, e naquele exato momento Michael sabia que ela era exatamente como ele.

O nome dela era Henrietta, e tão poético como soava, o nome não dizia muito sobre a garota, ela era indiferente ao sistema, andando a margem dos modismos, sendo autêntica em sua essência.

Henrietta se mostrou a pedra fundamental do modo de Michael pensar, ela era a essência de tudo aquilo que ele acreditava.

E nos meses seguintes um colega dela se juntou a eles, e mais tarde eles acolheram um jovem do Jardim da Infância que tão precocemente já flertava com o desespero e a morte. Mais tarde, a doce amargura de um coração partido trouxe até eles o último componente de seu grupo.

Rapidamente eles eram como uma família coesa, onde Michael se encontrou como líder e conselheiro.

Raven, o último a se juntar a eles, era especialmente o mais inconstante, sempre à procura de algo que todos desconheciam; enquanto Pete se demonstrou alguém passível de confiança, e o mais novo, Firkle, era como a ovelha rebelde dentro do rebanho desajustado.

Mas Henrietta era sombriamente _especial_.

Conforme os anos passaram Michael começou a sentir uma dor doce ao vê-la sempre, eles se tornaram melhores amigos, mais próximos mesmo neste grupo coeso.

Ele a apoiava em tudo, sempre e apenas para ver seus olhos azuis brilhantes. Michael aprendeu a fazê-la mostrar seu sorriso enviesado, e por mais que Pete e Raven sempre tivessem sobrancelhas erguidas para ele, Michael não se privava ao pragmatismo gótico da indiferença.

O gótico não se deixava corromper nem pelos próprios preceitos quando seu ego cravava uma espada em seu peito, o obrigando a adorar Henrietta como se ela fosse a única coisa bela num mundo desconexo.

Mesmo Firkle tão precocemente demonstrou certo respeito pela demonstração de Michael, mesmo que sob olhares de tédio para toda atenção que o líder dava a Henrietta.

A única pessoa que ignorava o apreço especial de Michael era a própria Henrietta, mas o garoto não quis exortá-la com seu sentimento egoísta.

Henrietta sabia quase tudo sobre Michael mesmo sem ele dizer; e ele a compreendia mesmo que ela não se explicasse. O tempo os aproximou e juntos mantinham os outros membros próximos, pois um ser humano perde a lucidez ao caminhar sozinho no vale desta vida efêmera.

Então, Michael não estava surpreso quando o amor cravou suas garras e sangrou seu próprio coração.

Michael admirava acima de tudo a autoestima que Henrietta tinha, insubmissa às prerrogativas da sociedade, orgulhosa de seu corpo e de suas capacidades. Henrietta era o símbolo do que as _normies_ chamavam de feminismo mesmo que ela não desse a menor atenção, um exemplo a ser seguido que todos ignoravam, mas não Michael.

E esse desapego apaixonado dela foi o que mais o cativou.

Ele jamais fora hipócrita, sempre reconhecendo as melhores qualidades de Henrietta, e com os anos ela se tornou uma incólume rosa negra florescendo da brancura infinita e sem graça daquele mundo.

A rosa negra mais linda e desejada.

Mas, quando Michael estava muito próximo de dizer a ela como se sentia, o momento foi perdido com um novo drama que eles se envolveram precisando dar suporte para Pete em um novo relacionamento.

E, assim como o líder que ele era, Michael deixou as suas próprias aflições para focar-se em um de seus amigos, seu coração paralisou no tempo, e Michael se viu oprimindo seus sonhos, desprezando o desejo de um dia tê-la em seus braços.

Quando ele se despediu dos quatro amigos e foi viver em Denver, sabia que todos sentiriam sua falta, mas não sabia que sentiria tanto a falta de cada um deles, e de Henrietta mais do que de qualquer um.

O amor lúgubre e sombrio que ele sentia por ela aos poucos se tornava necessidade; o afastamento piorou e muito esse desespero; e depressa o desespero se tornou luxúria.

Quando Henrietta, Pete e Raven se juntaram a ele na faculdade, Michael não era mais capaz de saber o que fazer com a urgência que cortava a carne dele como punhal afiado.

Ele sabia que desejava Henrietta, que a amava e que o desespero do amor era a coisa mais dolorosa que ele já havia sentido. Os doces anos de apenas a observá-la e ansiar por seu sorriso se foram e deram lugar a urgência da pele e a curiosidade libidinosa.

Então, em um dia cinzento e frio, enquanto estava escrevendo um relatório especialmente entediante sobre a dúvida hiperbólica de Descartes, Michael se deparou com um anúncio em uma rede social: Alguém oferecia fotos exclusivas por um preço aceitável.

Havia duas imagens promocionais para a chamada da oferta, e Michael ofegou porque era exatamente como se Henrietta estivesse na tela do notebook dele. Pés brancos como a neve cobertos de meia-arrastão preta, era tão incomum e tão familiar...

Ainda que não quisesse alimentar o sistema conformista-capitalista da objetificação, Michael era um reformador e acreditava na liberdade de cada um.

Com este discurso e após um rápido debate, Michael clicou no link e fez sua primeira encomenda.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Quando Henrietta avaliou o novo cliente, o user dele era _nightsorrow_ , e ironicamente combinava com o dela — _nightwish_ —, notou que com o tempo ele sempre pedia fotos com peças pretas, o que era bom porque o guarda-roupa dela era em base preto e roxo, e isso abria uma nova janela de opções para que ela mandasse diferentes imagens.

A primeira transação foi bem simples através do _pay pal_ , o cliente era novo no processo, mas ótimo pagador, e Henrietta enviou a ele o pack semanal, ao qual ele respondeu extremamente satisfeito, tanto que pediu uma nova leva após uma semana.

A princípio Henrietta atravessou os semestres e alugou um apartamento vendendo suas fotos, até que arranjou um trabalho em uma editora gótica, e não precisava mais do dinheiro extra feito internet.

No entanto, ela não sabia o motivo, mas sua alma ansiava que enviasse fotos a _nightsorrow_ , pois este cliente específico se tornara o mais assíduo comprador.

Ela achava dolorosamente atraente os pedidos que ele fazia, e com o passar dos meses se viu tendo prazer em enviar a ele algo extra sem cobrar.

Michael se viu afogado no processo de comprar as imagens e imaginar que era outra pessoa que posava nelas, ele tentou não se curvar ao conformismo culpado quando o rosto de Henrietta completava as imagens de pés luxuriosamente trajados em telas de nylon quadriculado.

As imagens não eram nada demais, apenas pés e eventualmente havia algumas que focavam no espaço entre os joelhos e as barras ornamentadas das saias, ele não tinha coragem de solicitar pack sensuais.

Michael começou com pedido de um pack semanal por 12 dólares, e isso evoluiu para o pack mensal de 25 dólares, até que um dia que encomendou um pacote com trinta imagens, pagando mais cinco exclusivas, tudo no valor de 35 dólares.

Os semestres passaram e quando ele já estava às vésperas da formatura aconteceu algo inusitado.

Ele estava em um sarau no aniversário de Raven, juntamente com seus outros amigos quando viu Henrietta chegar com uma saia exatamente idêntica a uma das imagens do _pack_ , ficou desesperado para ter a imagem diante de si e conferir o quanto eram _iguais_.

Mas, por medidas de segurança Michael não carregava em seu celular as imagens.

Ele e Henrietta se viam eventualmente, no intervalo entre trocas de salas, ou em alguns finais de semana onde Raven estava especialmente solitário, uma vez que namorava um mauricinho bombado de outro estado.

E foi em um desses encontros no apartamento que Henrietta alugava, depois de baixar o aplicativo para receber as fotos no celular, que Michael acabou por confirmar sua teoria.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Henrietta estava avançando em seu curso e sua perspicácia niilista acabou sendo decisiva para que conseguisse um emprego vantajoso, logo, ela não precisava mais vender as fotos...

Mas _nightsorrow_ cada vez mais a convencia do contrário, e naquele dia depois do sarau em comemoração ao aniversário de Raven, ela notou uma solicitação de uma nova foto, acompanhada de uma mensagem.

_“Fotos de saias de tule e meias arrastão mandariam minha alma à danação eterna junto ao Satanás, e meu corpo arderia eternamente no fugaz prazer em sonhar com a textura de sua pele, ainda assim a minha doce morte teria uma glória que os heróis conformistas jamais provaram”_

Como Henrietta e este único cliente não conversavam, era uma total novidade uma mensagem como essa.

Sem escrúpulos, ela respondeu:

“Se o sistema permite que você morra em sua doce e enevoada ilha de prazer, então minha alma implora pela sua satisfação.”

Sem resposta o cliente mandou um formulário preenchendo o campo e solicitando novas fotos.

As poses não eram nada demais, algumas imagens com saias de tule, as mesmas exigências sobre unhas negras e os pedidos inéditos começaram com selfies do colo.

Dias depois daquilo os pedidos continuaram e após o terceiro pack semanal começaram a _mudar_.

Um pedido de um pack mensal com 4 selfies extra por 35 dólares evoluiu para um pack mensal no valor de 50 dólares por 4 selfies sensuais.

Henrietta não fazia fotos sensuais, mas seu ego massivo gritou dentro dela exigindo ser acalentado, então, ela enviou, horas mais tarde o dinheiro já estava na conta dela, embora a esta altura era o que menos importava, pois uma mensagem de agradecimento sombrio descansava em sua caixa de entrada,

Dias mais tarde, _nightsorrow_ solicitou o pack de 50 dólares, com um detalhe interessante: Ele pediu fotos sensuais do colo, com lingerie preta rendada, e que mostrasse um pouco dos ombros.

Mas a mensagem da solicitação tinha uma orientação muito específica quando Henrietta leu:

_“Envie a primeira selfie às 21hs de hoje, meu coração sangra com o doce murmúrio desta alma assombrada pela sua beleza”_

Henrietta tinha um prazer específico em atender este cliente, seu ego exigia que ela o impressionasse cada vez mais.

Então, incapaz de se conter, ela aguardou até o horário, infelizmente neste mesmo dia e horário estaria em um sarau doméstico com Raven e Michael postados em sua sala.

Por sorte Pete agora vivia com o namorado, e Firkle mesmo vindo visitá-los era como um pássaro selvagem em busca da aventura mais cortantemente prazerosa.

Naquela noite em especial, Michael a observava mais do que jamais a observou, e Henrietta gostaria que ele pudesse ver o que ela usava por baixo. Talvez Michael também a adorasse, como _nighsorrow_ a adorava.

Apenas talvez.

Algo que poucos sabiam sobre Michael é que ele era bastante impulsivo, o temperamento dele poderia ser explosivo e preferia ser alguém à deriva na imensidão da indiferença do que se deixar levar por este temperamento desprezível.

A voz de Raven soava um tanto mais monocórdia do que nunca, aparentemente seu namorado estava incapacitado de vir até ele adorná-lo com seus dedos cheios de anéis e músculos com falso bronzeado.

— Cara, você já esquentou algo no microondas, mas ainda ficou muito frio no meio, e então você comeu mesmo assim, ao invés de esquentar mais, porque a vida não tem sentido e a entropia é inevitável. — Os olhos azuis cintilaram focados na janela por onde podiam ver as estrelas tristemente vagando. — ... e o universo é cheio de destruição sem sentido e totalmente casual...?

Assim que Raven largou a pergunta no ar, o celular dele tocou e o moreno se afastou até a varanda para atender. E neste exato momento Michael viu Henrietta se erguer da sala, indo em direção ao quarto.

Enquanto Michael observava Henrietta, Raven ressurgiu.

— Kyley veio me fazer uma surpresa. — O moreno se esforçou para não sorrir, mas Michael já estava doente de ver aquela felicidade irritante. — Por que você não aproveita um pouco...?

Ele atirou os olhos em direção ao corredor que levava ao quarto da garota, Michael arregalou os olhos levemente puxados.

— Não sei do que está falando, Raven.

O outro apenas girou os olhos.

— Escuta. — Raven apanhou a bengala perto da porta e vestiu a jaqueta de napa preta. — Estou cansado da tensão sexual de vocês crescendo a níveis desesperadores. Falei com Pete e ele me fez prometer que vocês iam dar um jeito nisso.

— Você e o Pete não têm que se meter na minha vida. — Michael respondeu friamente. — Cuidem dos namorados conformistas de vocês.

Raven deixou escapar uma risada seca.

— Vá até lá. — Ele falou simplesmente. — Vai ser bom para os dois.

E dito isso ele deu as costas e saiu pela porta, batendo-a deixando Michael irritado no sofá, ele olhou para o relógio do celular e viu que faltava apenas um minuto para as 21hs.

Ele se ergueu e com o celular em mãos cruzou a sala, ficou alguns momentos parado na porta do quarto de Henrietta, até que a notificação ecoou pelo corredor escuro, ele tocou na tela e lá estava a foto do colo voluptuoso, enfeitada com uma corrente e uma cruz de prata descansando entre as dobras dos seios.

Com os dedos trêmulos e o coração acelerado, ele resolveu não bater e apenas girou a maçaneta, a porta aberta deu a ele a visão que fez suas pernas fraquejarem como jamais aconteceu.

Henrietta estava parada em frente ao espelho, o celular em mãos encarando a câmera frontal, ela vestia apenas uma lingerie negra que ele acabara de ver na tela de seu celular, a cor destacava-se contra a pele pálida como neve.

— Henry... Por todos os infernos, você...

Ele sussurrou, sua garganta rascante com o nervosismo, Michael fechou a porta atrás de si e deu dois passos para frente, Henrietta se virou encarando-o.

— Michael... você... não pode entrar assim...

Mas ela não se cobriu, porque os olhos dele a adoravam em silêncio e Henrietta não conseguia se livrar da emoção que experimentava ao vê-lo ali.

— ...Você é linda, Henry...

E ele andou até ela, silenciosamente, Henrietta continuou onde estava, apenas largou o celular na cama, seu corpo se arrepiou com a proximidade de Michael que diminuía a cada batida de coração.

As mãos dele se moldaram ao rosto dela e os olhos puxados dele brilhavam mais do que de qualquer coisa que Henrietta jamais vira, o polegar longo dele brincou entre os lábios dela, e a garota fechou os olhos.

— Preciso confessar uma coisa. — Ele começou e Henrietta estremeceu. — Nos últimos meses estive comprando... fotos de uma pessoa... na internet... Oh, Henry... eram fotos perfeitas... eu achei que estava louco...

Henrietta jogou os braços por cima dos ombros dele, e moldou seu corpo ao de Michael, ela tinha o rosto ardente no peito dele quando finalmente falou.

— Elas eram minhas...?

— Que os demônios todos me queimem no inferno, elas eram... — Ele sussurrou contra os cabelos dela. — E cada vez me vi querendo mais...

— Você ainda quer...? — Henrietta questionou o encarando, os olhos azuis dela brilharam.

Foi um desfecho que jamais Henrietta esperava, nem por um minuto de sua vida pensou que Michael, por quem ela nutria esse sentimento incapaz de intitular, era para quem ela decidiu continuar enviando as fotos.

— Se eu puder ter só isso, então morrerei feliz e você será a rosa negra enfeitando meu túmulo.

Os olhos dele a encaravam com adoração quando ele se afastou levemente dela, mas Henrietta eliminou a distância entre eles e seus lábios penderam rente aos dele.

— Se fosse assim, então eu seria o corpo dentro da lápide. — Ela respondeu. — Nós podemos fazer isso melhor.

E ela o puxou, seus lábios pintados de roxo pousaram nos dele, leve como a brisa noturna, mas seus corações batiam apressadamente como uma revoada de corvos na imensidão da noite.

Na cama o celular de Henrietta se apagou, a última foto do pack não fora enviada, mas a imagem chegaria ao destinatário sem sombras de dúvidas, com cor e calor.

_Como um fantasma que se refugia_  
Na solidão da natureza morta,  
Por trás dos ermos túmulos, um dia,  
Eu fui refugiar-me à tua porta!

— Augusto dos Anjos

**Author's Note:**

> [I Idolize You – Massive Ego](https://youtu.be/n_DiBQ8bFcU)
> 
> Oieee!!
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado, especialmente [DK-Alves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DK_Alves)... que queria tanto uma fic com esses dois... 🖤
> 
> Se fosse uma fic para o Dah3 eu teria tido um pouco mais de cuidado com alguns tópicos como Fluxo/Enredo/Desenvolvimento... mas como não estou sendo avaliada, então, bora enfiar o pé na jaca!
> 
> Deixem um comentário, não é possível que só eu e DK gostamos de Henriel!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
